DESCRIPTION: The University of Utah School of Medicine (UUSM) and College of Pharmacy, in conjunction with the Utah State Office of Education, proposes a summer research program for twelve disadvantaged high school students; two pre-service and six in-service science teachers with a demonstrated interest in working with students from disadvantaged backgrounds. The goal of this program is to increase the visibility, interest, and quality of opportunities for disadvantaged students, and strengthen the relationship between the institution and participating schools. This would be accomplished by developing mentoring relationships between faculty, teachers, and students, which could ultimately result in a greater number of disadvantaged students entering Utah's health-care work force.